That's Life
by KHPrincess31
Summary: High school is tough enough without all that drama. But if we didn’t add any drama, the story would be boring! [SoraXKairi][RikuXNaminé]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Some of you may have read "Sparks Can Bring Us Together" and I'm sad to say that I lost all interest in writing it. I've come back with this story, which I think will do pretty well. (At least im hoping it will)**

**Oh before I forget…I'm not trying to copy anyone's ideas. I know there are a lot of High school stories out there, so please forgive me if you see something familiar to one of them. All of the idea's either came from me or my friends:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Well read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Gah! I hate Mondays!" Kairi complained. She hit her head on her locker.

"Same, but what makes it worse is that we have math first period." Selphie joined in with the head banging.

"Guys, it's not all bad." Naminé grabbed the back of both their shirts, pulling them away from the lockers.

"You're only saying that because you have English first!" Selphie pointed out.

"And you're super smart!" Kairi added.

It was true; Naminé gets straight A's in pretty much everything.

"So?" Naminé smiled. The other two rolled their eyes.

"Has anyone seen Olette this morning?" Kairi asked noticing that they were missing her.

" Last time I saw her she was talking to Hayner." Naminé looked around.

"Guys!"

They turned around and saw Olette running up the hallway.

"Hey, wait up! I need to tell you something!" When she finally got up she was panting and was trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

She looked up. "Hayner asked me out!" She jumped up and clapped.

"Really?" Selphie started jumping too.

"Olette, that's awesome but people are starting to stare!" Naminé whispered.

"When are people not staring?" Kairi half asked and started down the hall. The others laughed and caught up. Olette ran ahead.

"Are you guys coming or what?" She put her hands on her hips.

"You just want to get there sooner so you can see your darling boyfriend!" Kairi teased.

She blushed a slight shade of pink. "Maybe!" Olette called over her shoulder and skipped into Science.

**Down the Hall**

"So you really had the guts to ask Olette out." Sora stated.

"Yeah!" Hayner slammed Sora's locker shut. He tried to open it and it would budge. "He, he…I guess im pretty strong." Hayner nervously laughed.

Sora shook his head and finally managed to open it. Riku came by and slammed his locker shut again. He growled.

"Sorry dude."

"Whatever." Sora mumbled, and tried to open his locker, yet again.

"Is it true? After 3 years of having a crush, did you really ask her out?" Riku questioned.

"Yep." Hayner proudly smiled.

"Then how come you're not walking with her to class?" Sora asked.

"I never really thought about that. Anyway, she ran off to tell Kairi, Selphie, and Naminé. Are you going to ask Kairi out any time soon? If so, we could double date!" Hayner excitedly said.

"Uh…"was all Sora could manage to say

"Sora, just ask her out! You've had a crush on her longer than Hayner has on Olette!"

"7 years _is_ a long time without telling someone you like them." Hayner said.

He has a point. Sora thought. "I don't know. I mean what if she doesn't like me?"

"Dude, she likes you." Riku said.

But it will probably screw up our friendly relationship. He thought again. Sora got his locker opened again and grabbed his math binder. Tidus strolled by and one again slammed Sora's locker shut.

"HA! I have everything I need this time!" He laughed.

Tidus looked scared. "Okay then…is he all right?" He whispered to Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Anyway have you seen Olette yet? She is like the happiest I've ever seen her." Tidus said.

"That's because Hayner just asked her out!" Sora lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Really? Well, congrats! I better go though. I'm supposed to deliver the rest of these envelopes to our teachers before class starts." He started walking but picked up his pace when he saw that he only had five more minutes before class started.

"Well, lets go to class.' Hayner said grabbing his science binder.

**Lunch**

Kairi, Selphie, Naminé, and Olette grabbed their lunch and paid for it. When they went to sit back down they crossed the paths of Tifa, Yuna, and Yuffie.

Get out of our way. Tifa barked. She was absolutely the meanest person in North Destiny High. Yuna was somewhat nice…that is to say, when Tifa or Yuffie aren't around, and Yuffie _was _one of Kairi's best friends, but they had one little fight and they never spoke again…unless it was something mean about the other. Kairi slid to one side and let them pass but they waited for Kairi, Selphie, and Olette pass first and they tripped them. Tifa turned toward Naminé.

Naminé you have what it takes to be our friend. We've given you the opportunity too. So why aren't you taking it? Tifa asked.

Maybe because I don't want to be some rude snobbish piece of trash who is a bitch to everyone. Naminé hissed.

Everyone in the cafeteria was silent. They had never heard Naminé swear or even raise her voice.

Excuse me? Tifa was taken aback by Naminés' newfound courage. Not many people stood up to her and when they did it would always result in a bloody fight. But the courage wasn't going to stop Tifa. She pushed Naminé backwards and started tackling her. Sora, Riku, Hayner, Tidus, Roxas, Pence, and Wakka all ran up to the fight. Kairi, Selphie, Olette, Yuna, and Yuffie moved out of the way. They would have stopped it but it all came as a shock. Since when did Naminé, the most quietist person in school, beat people up? It was the question on everyone's mind. Wakka was the first to snap back to reality and pull his girlfriend off Naminé. Riku grabbed Naminé so she wouldn't charge.

Let go of me! She screamed.

Calm down Naminé! Riku said. She stopped struggling and he let her go. The principal (Mr. Williams) came in.

What is the meaning of this! He yelled. He looked at Tifa. Well? Mr. Williams asked.

It was all Namine's fault! She said some really rude things to me! Tifa exclaimed and pointed her finger at Naminé whose eyes widened. Yuna and Yuffie pointed too.

Naminé? He asked, somewhat shocked.

No sir, it wasn't like that! She cried! Tifa tackled me and tripped my friends! Kairi, Selphie, and Olette nodded. Mr. Williams looked back at Tifa. She had a black eye, her lip was bleeding and she had some scrapes on her face. He then looked at Naminé whose nose was only bleeding.

I'm sorry but both of you, come with me! He ordered. They quickly followed.

**The principals office**

"I am very disappointed in you Naminé. Getting in a physical fight with a student…it's not like you." He shook his head. "As for you Tifa, this comes as no surprise but seeing is that Naminé did more damage I will only give you 2 hours of detention after school today and call your parents. Naminé you have 4 hours of detention after school today and I will call your parents. Not that bad of a punishment compared to what the other students get. Naminé let this be a warning."

"Sir, please let me explain!" She begged.

"You already did and that the punishment stands." He shooed them away.

"Great, just freakin' great! Naminé huffed. I'm never in trouble! My parents expect so much out of me and they get so mad if I bring home anything below an A. I can't imagine what they will do when they find out I got in a fight."

"Just the way the principal yelled at you, im guessing you're not his favorite student anymore." Tifa attempted to make a 'joke' but it only got Naminé more upset.

" I hate you Tifa." She mumbled.

"I have it worse then you. At least your parents just yell. Mine hit me." Tifa whispered.

Naminé turned around. "Really?"

"Yeah." Tifa backed up to a wall and slid down it. She hugged her knees and put her head down. Naminé walked over.

"Is that why you are always so mean to people?" She asked.

"I don't want to be. Most of the time I wish I had as many friends as you."

" Well maybe if you started being a little nic-"I CAN'T!" Tifa yelled.

"Why can't you?" Naminé asked quietly.

"I was brought up in a house full of hitting." She sat down next to Tifa. Both girls had tears dripping down their faces. Normally, getting in a fight and having the punishment they got would be nothing if you really think about it, but when you have abusive parents and parents that expect you to do good at everything you can't help but feel the pressure. Tifa looked and Naminé.

"Naminé, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." She sniffled.

"I mean, you can't tell anyone! Not even Yuna and Yuffie know. Promise me!"

"I Promise."

"I'm adopted."

Naminé was shocked.

" My parents died when I was really young. I'm pretty sure I was about 6."

"What happened…if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, like I said, I was about 6. My dad died because he had a heart attack but my mom died because she drowned looking for me. We were at the wedding chapel in Twilight Town for my aunts wedding. My mom yelled at me for eating the wedding cake, so…I ran away. When my mom came looking for me, I was long gone. I actually went back to my house and hide in the bathtub. Anyway, my mom saw my flower dress by the Twilight River and my shoe flowing down it and thought I might be in there. It was getting dark and she jumped in and started frantically calling my name. Basically, the river swallowed her up. She drowned."

Naminé was still in shock. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She whispered.

"It's not your fault. It was mine. Because I ran away and caused my family so much grief, they wanted nothing to do with me. So they sent me to an orphanage. I was adopted about 3 years later into a family that hated me. I've been there ever since. It's my entire fault that this all happened." She repeated.

"No, no it's not your fault." Naminé said shaking her head. "You were young and didn't know any better. You are right though, you have it much worse then me and you don't deserve it!"

"Yes I do." She stood up.

"No! Why would you deserve to be abused and not loved?"

"The only other person who loved me is Wakka and even he doesn't know about my past. I don't want to tell him either." Naminé walked up to her.

"You don't have to…but you do need to tell someone."

"I just did." She slightly smiled. Another bad joke attempt but Naminé slightly smiled too.

"You know what I mean. You can't keep living there! They could hurt your bad."

"They already have." Tifa said lifting up her shirt a little and showing a big black and blue bruise on her stomach. Naminé gasped and looked directly into Tifa's eyes.

"Tell someone!" She demanded in the most serious voice she had ever had.

"I can't. Not yet anyway."

"You have to!"

"I will when im ready." Tifa said.

Naminé smiled a sad smile. "Okay." She sighed.

The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They hugged.

"What was that?" Tifa asked.

"It's called a hug. I take it you never had one before?"

"Nope." She smiled. Naminé did too.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter! I hope you like it and will keep reading it. Please leave a review! I'm not going to put chapter 2 up until I get a good amount of them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it kind of took a while to get this up. It's definitely a long chapter. Anyway, I kind of rushed when I was correcting it, so it might have a few spelling mistakes. Well, read and review please! **

Chapter 2

Naminé walked into her next class, which was gym, and all of her friends were in this class, which meant she was definitely going to be interrogated. As if on queue, Kairi, Selphie, and Olette ran over to her.

"What happened?" They all asked in unison.

Naminé promised Tifa that she wouldn't tell her secret.

"I have 4 hours of detention and my parents are being called."

"And Tifa?" Olette asked.

"Two hours and parents called."

"That's not fair! It was Tifa who started it!" Selphie yelled.

"Yeah…I know." Naminé turned away. She went to her locker to find her gym clothes.

"Well, you should do something about it!" Selphie said.

"Yeah!" The other two agreed. Naminé turned back around.

"Look, Tifa has had a hard life! Lay off!" Naminé slammed her locker shut and went to change. The other three looked at each other.

"Did Naminé just stand up for Tifa?" Kairi asked.

"I…I think so." Olette unbelievably said. They shrugged and left the locker room.

Kairi, Selphie, and Olette came out of the girl's locker room the same time Sora, Riku, Tidus, Hayner, Roxas, and Pence came out of theirs.

"What's up with Naminé?" Sora asked watching the blond sit in the corner of the gym.

"We're not sure." Olette said.

"Riku go over there!" Tidus pushed him.

"What! Why me?" He asked.

"Because it's obvious you like her and she will probably talk to you." Pence answered him.

Riku sighed. He knew they were right. "Fine." He walked over to her. "Hi? Can I sit down?" She nodded. The others were watching from a distance.

Three minutes without talking. This is getting nowhere. Riku thought. Working the Riku charm, he cupped her chin in his hands. "Nami…what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed and pulled away from him.

"Naminé, I've known you long enough to know that when you say nothing it always means something." She knew she wasn't getting out of this anytime soon so she decided to tell him about how her parents would ground her if she brought home anything below an A and what would happen when they find out that she was in a fight. She even told him about how afterward she and Tifa hugged. Riku laughed. "So you actually hugged her?"

"Yep!" She laughed a little too. He stood up and extended his arm out so she could take it. "Thanks." He pulled her up a little to fast and she was leaning on him. They both blushed.

"Sorry." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay." She laughed.

The gym teacher, Mrs. Constanople, came out of her office.

"We will be playing volleyball today. Line up!" She blew her whistle. Everyone did as they were told. Mrs. Constanople counted off by two's. The end result was Team A: Kairi, Selphie, Hayner, Sora, Tidus, Roxas, Leon, Gwen, Lori, Olivia, and Tyler. Team B: Olette, Naminé, Riku, Pence, Wakka, Cloud, Yuna, Brittany, Caitlin, Rob, and Mike. They all ran to their specific side and she blew her whistle again. "Start!" Sora hit the ball over the net and Riku spiked it back. The two of them were very competitive so they game went on like that for the rest of class. The score was Team A: 7. Team B: 10.

"Team B wins! Hit the showers." Mrs. Constanople yelled. Naminé ran up to Kairi, Selphie, and Olette,

"Great game!" She laughed.

"Well someone's feeling better." Kairi said looking at the smile plastered on her friends face.

"I guess that little talk with Riku paid off!" Selphie giggled, causing Naminé to blush.

"Looks like our little Nami has a crush." Olette teased.

"Uh…come on guys! Lets go get dressed." Naminé ran to her locker. The others quickly followed.

"Man Riku, you cheered Naminé right up." Sora said.

"Yeah, we were watching the whole thing." Tidus jokingly cupped Riku's chin in his hands.

"Lay off!" He slapped his blond friends hands away. Hayner walked out of the showers.

"Why do you take showers here?" Sora asked.

"Because they are refreshing." He shook his hair all over the place getting all of his friends wet. They growled. He jumped on one of the benches and Sora did too.

"Bye Bye!" Sora pushed Hayner off and he landed in Pence's arms (wedding style)

"Aww, look at the happy couple!" Tidus teased.

"Sick man!" Pence dropped Hayner.

"Ow!" He yelled and stood up rubbing his head. They finished getting dressed and walked back to class.

Later that day Riku offered to walk Naminé home.

"Gee, I would but I have those 4 hours of detention." She sighed.

"Oh yeah." He frowned. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. See you then!" She gave him a small wave and started down the hall toward the detention room. Tifa ran by, grabbing Namine's arm.

"Lets go! She doesn't like it if we're late." Soon they walked into the room and almost choked on the toxic smell that filled the air.

"Oh god! It smells like sour milk, rotten eggs, and sweaty feet!" Naminé plugged her nose.

"I know." Tifa did the same.

"No talking!" The detention teacher (Mrs. Rogers) slapped her desk with a ruler. "Take your seats!" She ordered. Naminé and Tifa gulped and sat down at the nearest table. Naminé looked around.

There are so many weird people. She thought and glanced at the clock. 2:05 Pm. How am I going to survive until 6:00! Two hours later, Mrs. Rogers looked up from her book.

"Tifa you can leave."

"Awesome!" She yelled and ran out of the room. Naminé frowned. Two more hours later, Mrs. Rogers spoke again.

"Naminé you can go now."

"Thank god!" She smiled and left.

"HEY!" Naminé turned around a gasped. She put her hand over her heart.

"Tifa? You scared me!"

"Sorry." She chuckled.

"Were you waiting until I got out?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah."

"But that was 2 hours!" She exclaimed.

"So? I felt like waiting." Naminé smiled.

"Thanks, I thought I would have to walk home alone."

"No problem." They left.

"Well…here's my house." Tifa sighed. Naminé was shocked. She never knew Tifa lived so close!

"Tifa! I live over there!" She said and pointed 4 houses down.

"Really?" Tifa seemed as shocked as her.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go." She looked down at her feet.

"Good luck." Naminé put her hand on Tifa's shoulder. "Bye." She waved.

Tifa ran into her house and up the stairs. She could hear footsteps chasing her and she knew it was Jacob, her stepfather. Tifa ran into her room and locked the door but she wasn't quick enough and it bounced open.

"Jacob!" She shrieked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé opened the front door and peered in.

"Naminé, get in here right now!" Her mother demanded. She quickly closed the door and ran down the hall to the kitchen. "Sit!" Her mother pointed to the chair across from her.

"Right…" Naminé walked around the table. "Soo…how was your-

"Save it!" She put her hand up silencing her. "Is it true you got in a fight at school today?"

"Maybe…"

"Naminé, don't you dare lie to me!" Her mother yelled. "Did you?" She asked again.

"Yes mom."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…my nose just hurts a little."

"Naminé, what happened?"

She thought about ratting Tifa out but decided against it because she finally being nice.

"I just got into a fight with a friend." She hoped her mom would believe her.

"What friend?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Kairi." She blurted out. "No wai-

'Well then…I don't think you should hang out with Kairi anymore."

"NO! I mean…well…um…pass?" She said. Naminé knew that saying 'pass' was only going to piss her mother off more then she already was. She hated lying to her parents but she had to because they always want to get in on her personal life.

"Naminé! I know it wasn't Kairi, in fact it was a girl named Tifa. You lying to me again!" Her mother scolded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Just then her father walked in.

"I have good news and bad news." He said sitting down at the table.

"Good?" Naminé asked.

"I got a job that pays much better then my old one."

"And bad?" Her mother asked already knowing where this was leading.

"We have to move to Twilight Town." Naminé frowned.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"This will be good for you! Maybe it's time to leave that school. It's giving you a bad reputation." Her mother calmly said. "Besides you're already in trouble."

"Why?" Her father asked.

"She got into a physical fight in school today."

"Naminé Mira Cycles!"

She slouched. "Don't call me that! I hate it!" Naminé mumbled.

"Don't slouch; it's bad for your spine." She sat up and closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, tears were slowly falling. It was the second time that day, she had cried.

"This isn't fair!" Naminé wiped the tears away but they still came.

"This will be good for you." Her mother said, trying to stop the crying teen but it only made it worse.

"Don't tell me what's good for me! You're making me move…away from my friends! Away from the school! Away from the problems!" She screamed and ran upstairs, tipping her chair down in the process. The door slammed.

"I'm worried." Her mother looked up. Namine's bedroom was right over the kitchen.

"She'll be fine." Mr. Cycles said.

"I hope your right." They hugged. "So did you find a house?"

"Actually, I did! Remember when we saw that really nice house, the three-bedroom colonial?"

"Yeah?"

"I bought it! I knew how much you loved it when we first saw it. I hope you still love it"

"Really? Oh, I do!" She jumped. "When are we moving?"

"This Saturday. I suggest we start packing and when Naminé comes around, hopefully soon, we'll help her pack too." He smiled.

"Speaking of Naminé, we should check on her." She said walking up the stairs.

"Okay." He agreed and followed. Mrs. Cycles was about to knock when she heard talking. Forgetting that spying was wrong, they put their ears to the door and listened.

"I'm not moving. I can't leave my friends and Riku." When she said Riku, she burst out crying again. "Riku." She whispered and everything was quiet.

"She must have fallen asleep." He said and opened the door slowly. Sure enough, the blond was fast asleep holding a picture of all her friends and her at the beach. The girls had a nice picture but the guys were being idiots. Sora was doing his cheesy smile. Hayner and Wakka were doing the Peace sign to each other. Pence had his hands on his hips and Tidus and Roxas had a bucket of water that they dumped all over Riku's head right as the camera took the picture. Mrs. Cycles walked over to her daughter.

"We're sorry Nami, we have to move." Mr. Cycles turned off the bedside lamp and Mrs. Cycles covered up Naminé in a blanket. "Night sweetie." A frown appeared on Namine's face and tears were still visible. The two walked out of her room. "Poor Naminé." Mrs. Cycles whispered. A teardrop escaped her eye.

The next day 

"You're moving?" The 10 surrounding Naminé yelled. She nodded. Kairi, Selphie, and Olette started tearing up.

"You can't go!" Selphie wiped some tears away.

"I'm being forced to." Naminé whispered.

"Wow Nami, that's rough." Sora said.

"I hate my parents!" She cried.

"I do too!" Selphie looked down. Everyone looked at her. "What?" They're making her move far away from us! She stomped her foot. Riku was looking down the whole time, staring out into space. Naminé looked at him and then the others.

"Come on guys; let's leave them alone". Sora whispered. They nodded and left.

"You okay Riku?" Naminé took a step closer. He looked up.

"I love you." He whispered and ran off.

"You what?" Naminé asked no one in particular. "Riku wait!" She yelled, running in the direction he ran. While Naminé was trying to look for Riku she wasn't paying attention to who was walking around the corner and they collided. "I'm so sorry!" Naminé apologized and got up to go help the person she knocked over.

"It's all right." The girl mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Tifa!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Hey…I hear your moving." She said.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, im gonna miss you…even though we didn't really get along." Tifa smiled.

"Same." Naminé smiled too. Tifa pulled her into a hug. When they separated, people were starting at the.

"What are you shrimps looking at?" She growled. They all scattered away.

"Well, we better get to class." Naminé said.

"Wait! When are you leaving?" Tifa Asked.

"I think this Saturday."

"Great." Tifa sarcastically said. "What am I going to do about my parents?" She asked.

"Tifa…I told you already! Tell someone!"

"I can't! If they found out that I had told somebody they would just hit m even harder! Besides…no one would believe me." She sighed.

"I did." Naminé pointed out the obvious. She glanced at Tifa. The first time she really focused on her face that day. Besides the black eye, fat lip, and some minor scrapes…her other eye was also black and blue and she had more cutes on her face, including a deep one. Naminé gasped. "Tifa! Did they hit you yesterday?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I was in that fight with you and came home late." Naminé looked at her feet. She couldn't help feeling a little bit responsible for Tifa's beating yesterday. After all, she was the one who called her a rude, snobbish piece of trash that was a bitch to everyone. The bell rang. "Oh crap! We got to get to class!" Tifa ran down the now empty hall, Naminé following closely behind her.

Naminé and Tifa burst into their English room. Everyone looked up at them.

"Ladies you're late" Mr. Bicknell stated.

"Sorry." The two mumbled and sat down. Naminé glanced next to her.

"Riku!" She hissed. He quickly looked at her and then back down at his work. Mr. Bicknell walked by and dropped a pop quiz on her desk. "Huh?" He pointed to the board. It read: POP QUIZ TODAY. She sighed. At lunch Naminé slide a noted under the table. She lightly kicked him to get his attention and when she did he grabbed it and read it.

_Riku, _

_Meet me in the courtyard after school_

_P.S You better show!_

Love Nami 

Riku gulped and nodded. Naminé looked at him strangely and went on to nibble a carrot.

After school 

Riku was sitting on one of the benches. He saw Naminé walk through the doors and down to where he was waiting.

"So…you love me?" She asked.

"Naminé I didn't mean to say that."

"So you don't love me?"

"No... I…"he sighed and sat back down.

"Riku?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Naminé! I do love you!" He almost yelled. They both blushed deep, deep, red.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He looked at his feet. She smiled and tilted his face up a bit.

"I love you too." Riku smiled and pulled her down next to him. He kissed her. She deepened it by putting her arms around his neck. They pulled apart. "I really do." She whispered. Riku kissed her cheek and they hugged.

"Want me to walk you home?" He offered.

"Sure." She stood up. They held hands and left school. When they reached Naminé's house they sat on the steps talking. After about a minute of silence, Naminé sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Do you believe in long distance relationships? Namine questioned.

"Yeah, why? Are you worried about us?" Riku chuckled at the thought of "us"

Naminé hit him. "It's not funny!" She scolded.

"I wasn't laughing at that. I was laughing at…never mind."

Naminé shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Nami?"

"Hmm?"

"You won't forget us, right?"

"Of course I won't forget you guys! Besides, Twilight Town is only 3 hours away."

She laughed.

"Yeah…"Riku smiled.

"Well, I need to go finish packing. See you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the house.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He whispered and left.

Saturday morning 

Everyone knew about Riku and Naminé by know. They were all gathered on her front lawn saying their goodbyes. Even Tifa was there.

"Well, this is it guys. I'll try to visit you as much as I can!" She was crying, along with Kairi, Selphie, and Olette. She hugged each one. Bye Riku. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She softly cried on his chest. When she let go she walked over to Tifa. "

"Tifa, please be careful." She nodded and they hugged. Tifa wiped away a tear that escaped. Even though she didn't know Naminé long enough to say they were best friends, they were definitely friends. Nobody questioned them either, not even her parents. "I love you all." She said and walked toward the car. "Bye guys." She whispered. They all waved and the car disappeared out of sight. Kairi, Selphie, and Olette broke down crying. Tifa kept wiping tears away that threatened to fall. Riku fell on his knees. Tidus, Sora, and Wakka fell next to him. Hayner was trying to cheer up Olette. Pence was kicking a rock around and Roxas just started out into space. He was the first one to meet Naminé. She had moved to Destiny islands when she was 6 and was sitting on the steps of her new house

**Flash back**

Roxas, who lives across the street, came over with his mom. They had baked some cookies, as a welcome to the neighbor hood present. While the adults talked, Roxas walked over to Naminé.

"Hi! My name is Roxas!" The blond held out his hand.

"Hi! My name is Naminé." She took his hand and shook it. They smiled.

"I think your going to like it here Naminé! Want to come to the park with me and my mom?" He asked. She thought about it.

"Sure! Let me ask my mom fist." The two 6 year olds ran up to their parent's.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can Naminé come with us to the park?"

"Sure, if it's okay with her parents."

" It's fine with us." Mrs. Cycles smiled at the two kids jumping up and down.

Roxas smiled. A tear dripped from his eye

"Come on! I want you to meet some people." Roxas said pulling Naminé down a small hill and over to a group of 9 kids playing kickball. They stopped playing and stared at the two kids making their way down to the field. Riku had kicked the ball and it hit Pence in the head and knocked him out.

"Roxas, who are all of these people?" Naminé asked, somewhat frightened. She was never really a people person.

"Naminé, I would like you to meet my friends. The one with the spiky brown hair is Sora. Next to him is Kairi, with the auburn hair. The one who is jumping around is Selphie. That's Olette." He pointed to a brown haired girl who waved shyly. "The one with the messy blonde hair is Tidus. The orangey red haired tall guy is Wakka. The kid with the short blonde hair, who just through the ball is Hayner, The one who just got knocked out is Pence and the one with the whit-

SILVER!" He growled.

"Right, silver hair is Riku."

" It's a pleasure to meet you all." Naminé curtsied.

"Want to play kickball with us?" Hayner asked.

"Sure!" She said.

"Okay, you can be on our team. Roxas you can be on Riku's team."

When Roxas came back to reality again he had more tears in his eyes. They all got in a group hug, including Tifa.

"It was 9 years ago." Roxas randomly said.

"What?" They all ask.

"Remember 9 years ago, when she first came here and I brought her down the park to play kickball?"

"Oh yeah. Riku knocked Pence out that day!" Kairi laughed.

"It wasn't my fault he wasn't paying attention!" Riku defended.

"Uh Guys?" Tifa got their attention.

"Yeah?" Selphie asked.

"I wanted to say that im sorry for everything I've ever done to you. The truth is that I just wanted to be your friend." Tifa shrugged.

"Do you honestly think torturing us was the right way to become our friend?"

"I have a perfectly logical reason as to why I was always mean. Seeing is that Naminé can't help me anymore…I need you guys."

"What's wrong?" Olette asked, sitting next to Tifa.

"My parents…my parents hit me." She whispered. She hugged her legs and started to cry into them. Olette looked up. Everyone was wide eyed, looking at each other. They were all at a loss for words.

**So Naminé is gone now, Tifa and the group are friends, and you know a little about how they all met. I know, the ending was pretty sappy, but I liked it. I also get my braces tomorrow…yay for me (I was being sarcastic there, people.) Anyway, leave a review, because im not updating until I get at least 4 or more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been super busy, getting ready for school and all, so that's why I haven't updated in a while. School starts tomorrow for me and I am actually pretty happy about it. It gives me something to do, other then writing this fanfic :). So, I figured that I would update before I go back to school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 3

One week after Naminé moved, things started calming down. Riku was still upset though. Everyone, including Tifa was hanging out at Roxas's house. Tifa had been staying with Olette because she told her parents that she was on a school vacation for 10 days. Olette's parents were nice. They never questioned why Tifa stayed with them, which was somewhat unusual. Everyone was sitting in Roxas's front yard, talking about random things.

"So…Tif, have you ever tried doing DDR?" Selphie asked.

"No…but it sounds fun." She exclaimed.

"It is! Kairi is like the master so she can teach you. By the way, it stands for Dance Dance Revolution." Selphie explained.

"Hold on!" Roxas yelled, running around the house. 5 minutes later, he came back. "Follow me!" He ordered and once again, ran around to the back of his house. When Tifa saw Roxas's backyard she gasped.

It's so big. She thought.

" I set DDR up in the cabana." He pointed toward the tent like structure. They started walking in but stopped when they heard a splash. Pence, being an idiot, had walked on the edge of the pool. Hayner had pushed him in when he wasn't looking. Everyone but Pence was laughing hysterically. He spit the water out of his mouth and climbed up the pool latter, His clothes clung to his wet body. Pence walked by Hayner, who was laughing with his eyes closed and pushed him in.

"Ooops! Silly me. I must have slipped." He growled. Hayner came back up coughing.

"Hey! NO fair! I didn't make you cough!" He pouted.

"That's because I had enough common sense to hold my breath." Pence said running into the cabana. Hayner growled and got out.

"I call playing against Sora!" Kairi yelled and pulled the brunette up.

"Kai, you know im not good at this!" Sora whined as the music started to play.

"Suck it up. We're doing this to show Tifa how to play." In a matter of minutes they were dancing. Kairi grinned at Sora. He was definitely loosing. Finally it had ended. Sora was panting and Kairi was fanning herself. The two were watching the scores.

"Kairi you got an A!" Selphie squealed. "And Sora you got a…C. Well, they can't all be good." Selphie sighed.

"HEY!" Sora glared at Selphie who simply shrugged. He sat back down still sending Selphie the death glare.

"Tifa, want to try?" Kairi asked.

"Sure!" She stood up and stepped onto the mat. "I think I get it." When the song ended they watched the scores.

"Kairi you got another A!" Selphie squealed again. "And Tifa you got a B…on your first try?" She gasped. "Even I don't get B's when I first start out!"

"She beat me?" Sora went wide-eyed.

"Ha ha! You got beat by a girl!" Tidus laughed. Seeing is that he was sitting on the back of the couch, Sora pushed him off.

"Ow!"

"Actually, he got beat by two girls!" Olette chuckled. Sora now sent her the death glare. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sora, your just a sore loser!" Roxas poked him.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Kairi, Olette, and Tifa said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Selphie, Tidus, and Roxas said.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" Hayner, Pence, Riku and Wakka yelled.

"Forget it!" He grumbled. "Anyway, it's your turn Selph!" Sora said pushing her up. They all took turns for the next few hours. Soon it was 6:00pm.

"We have to go Tifa." Olette looked at her watch. She nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for showing me how to play!" Tifa called over her shoulder.

"Your welcome!" Kairi yelled.

Hayner ran up to them. "I'm coming with…that is if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Olette smiled.

Sunday 

"Tifa, Olette! Look!" Kairi shoved a paper in their faces. Tifa grabbed it and read it.

**DDR Competition **

**Sunday June 18th, 2006**

**12:00 PM**

**North Destiny High**

**Winner gets to bring 3 friends **

**And compete in Twilight Towns DDR Competition. **

"Kairi you could win this for us! We could see Nami!" Olette squealed.

"I know!" She yelled. The 3 jumped around. Selphie then ran up.

"I take it Kai showed you!" She laughed.

"Yep!" Tifa said.

"I say we all try out, that way, we have a better chance to win!" Olette suggested.

"Do you doubt my winning?" Kairi placed a hand on her heart and acted like what Olette said, hurt her. Olette rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god! You guys, its almost noon!" Selphie yelled, looking at her watch. It read 11:55.

"We have to run if we want to submit our names." Tifa started running. The others followed. They had just made it.

"Let's move people!" Tifa shouted, watching the slow pokes run up the stairs. They put their names in the box and sat down in the auditorium.

"Welcome folks to the 3rd annual Dance Dance Revolution competition! Who ever wins this will go on to compete in Twilight Town. We will randomly select people's names out of this box. First up are Tifa and Yuna!" The two stood up and shook hands. They stood on their mats and started the song. Yuna ended up getting a C, while Tifa got a B. "The next two are Kairi and Selphie!" They shook hands and stood on their mats. Two hours later it was down to Kairi and Yuffie.

"DON'T LET HER WIN!" Olette screamed from her seat.

"COME ON KAI!" Selphie and Tifa tried to start the wave, but they were told to sit back down. It was all up to Kairi. The scores started rolling. Everyone stared at it. When they stopped, they both landed on A's. Now…it was the judge's call. Kairi and Yuffie gulped.

"Well, both Kairi and Yuffie did excellent, along with most of the people who tried today. I'm going to have to choose…Kairi!" He yelled giving her a trophy. Olette, Selphie, and Tifa ran up to see their friend.

"We get to see Nami!" They shouted. The judge handed her an envelope.

"Thanks!" Kairi said. "I'm taking you three with me." She hugged them.

"When are we leaving?" Selphie asked.

"It says here, next Sunday" Kairi said referring to the card that was in the envelope. "The competition is on Monday night and we stay until Wednesday." Kairi read.

"I'm going home right now to tell my parents!" Selphie ran out the door.

"Same with me. Are you coming guys?" Olette asked.

"Yeah." Tifa walked down the steps and she and Olette started walking but stopped when they noticed Kairi wasn't with them. Kairi thought she saw chocolate spikes, out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello? Earth to Kai…you coming?" Olette waved her hand in front of Kairi's face.

"Nah…I'll catch up later though."

"Okay, Bye!" They waved and ran home laughing. Kairi turned around and was face to face with Sora.

"Oh my god! Give me a heart attack why don't you." She growled.

"Sorry." He laughed. "I saw you win the contest. You were really good." She blushed.

"You saw?" Kairi stated more then asked.

"Yeah, but I can't believe your not taking Riku on your trip!"

"Oh that's right! Sora, this is going to sound a little mean but do me a favor and make sure he doesn't know!" Kairi begged.

"Why?"

"Because he'll be heart broken and I have a plan." She smirked. Evilly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what is your plan?" He asked.

"Operation: Bring Naminé home."

"You really think you can bring her back?" Sora asked, doubt drowning every word he just said.

"Of course I can! I think…"She sat on the school steps. Sora did too.

"I'm sorry Kai. I'm sure you will bring her back home. Oh, I won't tell any of the guys either."

"Thanks." Kairi hugged him. Her cell phone beeped. It's a text from Olette.

Come to my house now! 

"Olette wants us to go to her house. Come on!" Kairi said, pulling Sora along with her.

Olette's House 

"Kairi! I got an email from Naminé! Read it!" She pushed her toward the computer.

**Hey Olette, guess what? My parents are letting me move back home because they think im so miserable! (Which I am) But…there are a few conditions. 1. You guys need to pick me up. 2. I need to stay with one of you and 3. Behave. (Sighs) Please don't tell Riku! I really want this to be a surprise! I have to go now. Talk to you later! **

**Love Nami**

"Well Kai, looks like you don't need that plan of yours after all!" Sora laughed.

"This is perfect though! I can ask my mom if she can stay with us, which will be a yes, and we're going down there anyway, because I won that contest!" Kairi yelled.

"This is awesome!" Olette said, rereading the letter just to make sure it really said she could come home.

"We get our friend back!" Selphie jumped around.

"She can help me with my problem again!" Tifa exclaimed. The others looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"How long do you think you have before you parents figure out that you're not on a school vacation?" Sora asked. Tifa frowned. She sat on Olette's bed.

"Not that much longer. It's already been 8 out of the 10 days, but knowing them, they will just forget. Speaking of vacations. Olette and I can go with you Kairi."

"Same here!" Selphie said.

"I'm pretty sure I can go. I just need to make sure. I'll ask when I ask about Naminé living with us." Kairi said. "See you later." she called. Walking out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Sora yelled, running after her. The 3 others shook their heads.

"Sora is like a lost puppy." Selphie sighed.

"You just figured that out?" Olette joked.

"I wonder when they will get together." Tifa said.

"Yeah, it's obvious they like each other." Selphie replied, looking at her nails.

"That's not all that's obvious. What's up with you and Tidus?" Olette asked.

"Nothing much…except he asked me out last night!" She smiled.

"Oooh! You two make a cute couple!" Olette squealed. Tifa wasn't the type to 'squeal' but she tried and her voice cracked. The other two burst out laughing. Tifa scowled.

Walking to Kairi's house 

"Sora…this is random but what do you see in the future?" Kairi asked out of sheer boredom.

"That was random, but I see Naminé moving back, us finishing 10th grade, and you and me together." Sora closed his eyes. He hoped he didn't sound too stupid. Kairi's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked and turned around to face Sora. His cheeks were bright red. He had enough courage to repeat it though.

"I said I see you and me together." Sora smiled. Kairi did too.

"Same." She sighed and hugged him. He hugged back. Sora looked down at her. She looked up at him. Their faces grew closer and then their lips met. A few moments later they parted.

"Uh…well, c'mon. We're here." Kairi dragged him in her house. "Hey mom?" Kairi called out.

"Kairi? Hello. Oh, Hello Sora."

"Mom, you know how Naminé moved to Twilight Town?"

"Yes."

"Well her parents are letting her move back here, but she needs a place to live. Do you mind if she stays with us?"

"Why of course not! You know Naminé is always welcome to stay with us."

"Great! We just need to pick her up." Kairi said.

"In Twilight Town? That's three hours away." Mrs. Mitsuki frowned.

"But this is where the fun begins. Remember that DDR competition earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I won it. The prize was that you get to compete in Twilight Town. So while Olette, Selphie, Tifa, and I are there, we'll just pick her up and bring her home when we leave."

"I suppose you can go. When are you leaving?" Kairi handed her the card

"Next Sunday. Oh dear."

"What?"

"I can't drive you." Mrs. Mitsuki said.

"That's okay. Olette's mom is driving."

"Okay. Your father and I will set up the guest room."

"Thank you!" Kairi yelled, hugging her mom. The two ran outside. Kairi then called Olette.

"**My mom said it was okay. Naminé can stay with us!"** Kairi yelled, causing Olette to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Awesome! I'll email Naminé back, telling her we'll be there next Sunday. K, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" 

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked Sora.

"We could go to the beach." He suggested.

"Okay. Let me go change." She ran back into the house. 5 minutes later she appeared with her pink two-piece on and a towel in one hand. "Are you going to your house to change?" She asked, looking at his shorts.

"Nah, besides, these are swim shorts."

"Okay…and your towel?"

"I'll take yours." He said, grabbing her towel and running to the beach. Kairi shook her head.

"Now you're going to get it." She mumbled running after him.

**Okay, to tell you the truth, I didn't really like this chapter. I did like the ending though. I was kind of at a loss of what to do, so my friend gave me the DDR idea. Next chapter we go to Twilight Town, so watch for it. BTW: Thanks for the reviews! They're what keeps me writing this story. Oh and sorry about any spelling mistakes you see. I checked it as best as I could, because I was kind of in a hurry**.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in soooo long. I've had a lot of homework. My parents expect me to do extremely well in school. Well, enough of that. I might start another story! I'll continue this one too, so don't think it's going to end like this. ONE THING: I will only post the story if people want me to. You can email me and ask for the first chapter. If you find any spelling mistakes or think it needs something, I'm open to ideas! The story will be dedicated to anyone who reads the first chapter and helps me out. Plus, if I add something of yours, then I will put your penname at the beginning of the story. It also explains it in my profile. I think that's enough of my long authors note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Here is chapter 4… (Again, sorry it took so long)**

**Next Sunday Morning, 11:00 am **

"I can't believe we kept this a secret from Riku!" Selphie said, throwing her suitcase in the back of Mrs. Denverse's **(A/N: Just in case I didn't put it in earlier, that is Olette's mom)**

"Same, but then again, Riku wasn't the brightest light bulb in the bunch." Kairi laughed and put hers in too. Everyone got in the car. Kairi and Selphie's parents waved and drove off.

"Okay guys. When you get there, find a hotel to stay at. Make sure it isn't too expensive, or you won't have enough for everything else, like food and the necessities. Mrs. Denverse warned.

"Don't worry, mom. We will find a hotel and take care of everything. Then we'll find Naminé and tomorrow Kairi competes in the competition." Olette reminded.

"I'm not trying to worry. I just am a little uneasy about leaving 4 girls alone, 3 hours away." Mrs. Denverse sighed.

"It's okay. We'll be fine." Kairi assured her. Mrs. Denverse smiled.

"I'm sure you will." She said and continued down the highway.

**3 hours later**

"This looks like a nice hotel." Kairi pointed to the 5 story tall building with flowers all around it.

"It's $100 a night!" Olette exclaimed. "Will we have enough?"

"Yes! Remember, we're only staying for 3 nights and there are 4 of us. We each pay for one night and the other person will use the extra $100 as money for food!" Tifa explained.

"That would work." Selphie yelled, bouncing around.

"We can use my money as the food money, then." Tifa said. "Come on. Let's go check in." Everyone quickly followed her. When they walked over to the front desk they noticed no one was there.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" Olette asked, looking around. A teenager, about 18 or 19 walked out of the room labeled "managers office".

"Welcome to Sunset View hotel. It's one of the few nice hotels in Twilight Town! Are you looking to check into a room?" Asked the bubbly teen.

"Yes, we are!" Selphie said and excitedly shook her hand. "I'm Selphie by the way!"

"Nice to meet you Selphie! I'm Shianne!" The girl laughed and drew back her hand.

"You'll have to excuse Selphie. She is almost always like that." Kairi said and pushed her out of the way. "So, the rooms are $100 a night. We need 1 room for 3 nights and 4 days."

"Okay, hold on." She typed something into the computer. "Name?"

"Kairi Mitsuki."

"Okay. You're staying for 3 nights and 4 days. Which means Wednesday, you'll be leaving. Correct?"

"Yes." Kairi smiled and took the pass key Shianne had given to her.

"Thanks!" The 4 girls started walking to the elevator.

"Enjoy your stay! She waved and walked back into the manager's room.

"What number are we?" Olette asked.

"529. We need to go to the 5th floor." Kairi said and Selphie hit the 5th floor button. When they reached the top, Selphie grabbed the key from Kairi and ran down the hall, passing many doors and earning many "shhh's" along the way.

"Lighten up, grandpa!" Selphie yelled and stopped at the door that said 529. The man, who was only in his mid thirties, scowled and closed the door.

"This is our room!" She cheerfully said and opened up the door. The room was fairly large. It had two beds and a medium sized TV in the corner.

"Roomy." Tifa inspected it and dropped her bag on one of the beds.

"I want this bed!" Selphie jumped on the bed closest to the window.

"No fair! I wanted that bed! Kairi whined.

"Find your own!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Both of you sleep in it! I'm not listening to your fighting this whole trip." Tifa said and pulled out her cell.

"Fine!" They both huffed and sat down.

"Are you calling Nami?" Olette asked.

"Yeah. We need directions to her house.

Naminé picked up;

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi! We're here!

"Really? What hotel are you staying at? She asked

"Sunset View."

"Cool! That's really close to where I live!

"Directions please."

"First, when you walk out of the hotel, take a left. You don't have to worry about walking down the road alone. Usually people are out on the streets, shopping. Anyway, walk about half a mile and you should come to a development. The street is called Twilight drive. Take the fist street off of Twilight drive. It's called Galaxy way. My house number is 11 and it's on the left". She said

"Got it, we'll see you in a little bit. Bye!" Tifa snapped her phone shut. "Well, let's go see Naminé." The 3 others followed her out the door.

**Naminé's House **

Oh my gosh! Her house is bigger then Roxas' house! Tifa gasped. Selphie was admiring their mailbox. It was big, black and had "11" and "Cycles" written in gold cursive letters.

"I love this mailbox! She squealed. Olette looked around the yard.

"Large and very pretty." She whispered. There were flowers planted all around and small little trees planted in the middle of the yard.

"Come on!" Kairi said, pretty much dragging her 3 jealous friends up to the front door. She didn't even have to knock or ring the doorbell because Naminé was right there squishing her friends in a big hug.

"I've missed you so, much!" She cried. "Come in!" She moved aside and let them through.

"Whoa. Nice house." Tifa complimented, looking up at the high ceilings.

"Thanks." Naminé smiled. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Cycles walked in.

"Hello, everyone, I'm so glade you all could come. As soon as she heard you guys were coming to 'save her from her ultimate doom' as she likes to put it, she packed up that night! Mrs. Cycles said.

"Mom!" Naminé hissed and pushed her parents out of the room. "So who wants a tour of the house?" she asked. Kairi, Selphie, Tifa and Olette looked around.

"You realize that if you give me a tour of your house, I'll most likely have to move in with you." Tifa joked.

"Then you can stay here and I'll move back to Destiny Island." Naminé laughed.

"Just kidding!" Tifa quickly said. "So, how about that tour?" She asked.

"Well, the room we're in now is the family room." She went around pointing every room out, while the four others gasped and pointed at everything that was inside a room. The tour ended in the backyard. There was a 10 foot deep pool with a stone walkway surrounding it. There were flowers and trees everywhere.

"Naminé, how could you not want to live here? It's beautiful. Olette whispered.

"I want to, it's just, I want to be with my friends more. It's not easy leaving that many friends behind. Especially if you've been friends with most of them since you were six years old." She sighed.

"I understand what it feels like. It's Loneliness" Tifa mumbled.

"Huh?" The others asked.

"At the orphanage, I had a bunch of friends. When I was adopted, I only met two great ones, who didn't turn out to great. Now I have all of you and I can see why Naminé feels the way she does." Everyone was silent after that. None of them really new what to say. Tifa finally broke the silence.

"Anyone want to go into town?" She asked.

"Sure! I was going to ask that earlier. Naminé said. Mr. Mrs. Cycles walked outside. "Is it okay if I show them around town?" She asked.

"Yes, just be back before midnight." Mrs. Cycles reminded.

"We will. Let's go." She said pulling them around the house.

**In Town**

"So, do you want to see where the DDR competition will be held?" Naminé asked.

"Sure!" Kairi answered. Naminé led them down a couple of streets and to a fairly large school.

"This is where I would be going to school. Seeing is that its summer vacation here, I haven't started yet. Oh, and the gym is where the competition will be held." She said, pointing to the gym doors. Everyone nodded following her around. "Unfortunately, we can't actually go in yet, but you'll see it tomorrow."

"So, Twilight Town has 6 weeks of summer vacation. Lucky, we only get 3 weeks because its summer all year." Selphie mocked.

"Have you started the 3 weeks yet?" Naminé asked.

"No, we start it tomorrow." Kairi said.

"I'm kind of hungry. Is there any place around here that serves good food? Selphie asked.

"Yep! After, if you want, we can get some sea salt ice cream." Naminé suggested. Tifa, Kairi and Selphie stared at her.

"Sea salt ice cream?" Kairi questioned.

"It's really good! I've had it before." Olette assured them. The others were still unsure, but they kept on walking. Five minutes later, Naminé stopped in front of a small building.

"This is the little hangout people our age come to. It's called Space Café." She explained.

"What, do they serve little pastries and muffins with coffee and tea?" Tifa giggled.

"No! They serve pizza too!" Naminé said, and pushed open the big doors. The place was pretty much empty. "No one really comes here on Sunday nights."

"Do you know anyone?" Olette asked. Namine looked around.

"Well, I know…one."

"Who?" They all asked in unison. Just then a kid popped up behind the counter.

"Hey baby." He said, winking at Naminé. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Zidane." She rolled her eyes. "He is my next door neighbor."

"What would you girls like?" He growled.

"For you to go to hell-o, Mr. Mandusha." Naminé smiled. Mr. Mandusha was Zidane's father.

"Hello to you to, Naminé." He waved and started walking back into the back room. He stopped and turned back around to face his son.

"Don't be rude, Zidane. Serve them!" He ordered and continued walking back to his room. Zidane sighed.

"You win this round. Now what would you like off the menu?" He asked.

"A pizza. Half cheese half pepperoni."

"That will be $8.50. Your food will be here in a few minutes." He said and walked to the kitchen. Naminé pulled and 10 dollar bill out.

"He is a bit…weird." Kairi pointed out.

"He has a tail!" Selphie shrieked. Naminé put her finger to her lip.

"Yeah…he is and yes he does." Naminé said. He came back and took the money.

"Your change." He said sweetly and slide a box of pizza toward her, with the money on it. "See you around, babe."

"Don't count on it. I'm moving back home." She hissed and grabbed the pizza.

"Go Naminé!" Selphie whispered and slide into a booth.

"So, how is everyone back home?" Naminé asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Tidus asked me out!" Selphie squealed. Naminé and Kairi's eyes widened.

"Really? Since when?" Kairi demanded.

"Since the other day!" Selphie said. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"You two make a cute couple!" Naminé smiled.

"Sora also asked Kairi out!" Selphie quickly said. By know everyone (except Naminé) knew that Sora and Kairi were going out.

"Hey, I wanted to tell her!" Kairi laughed and shoved Selphie.

"Too slow!" Selphie giggled.

"Another cute couple!" Naminé squealed.

"Ha ha! Poor Pence and Roxas! They can have each other!" Tifa exclaimed. The five burst out laughing. Naminé suddenly stopped.

"How is Riku?" She asked.

"Well, for the first couple of days, he was pretty upset. Now he is okay, but he still really misses you." Kairi said, grabbing another slice.

"So, he isn't going out with anyone?" She asked, nervously.

"Nobody but you" Tifa smiled, causing Naminé to smile.

"He doesn't even know you're coming home." Olette added. In fact, the only one who does know is Sora and he promised he'd keep it a secrete."

"Everyone else thinks we're in Traverse Town." Selphie smirked. Naminé stood up.

"Who wants to try some seat salt ice cream? She asked.

"…"

"It tastes good!" she said, practically dragging them out of the café. When they got to the ice cream vendor, Naminé ordered 5 sea salt ice creams.

"$7.50 please." The lady behind the counter said. Naminé grabbed another 10 dollar bill and handed it to her. Olette grabbed hers and immediately started licking it. Naminé passed out the others. Everyone tried it.

"I like this!" Selphie exclaimed.

"I do too!" The other two agreed.

"I thought you would." Naminé laughed. "Nothing like a little tasty treat before the big day." Selphie walked up to Kairi and put one arm around her. She held her other arm in front of them and said:

"Tomorrow you will be competing in front of hundreds of screaming people, representing Destiny Island! No pressure."

"Selphie stop! You're going to freak her out!" Naminé said hitting her brunette haired friend. Selphie giggled.

"Sorry Kai."

"It's okay. I'm just a little nervous." She replied, finishing the rest of her ice cream.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Tifa said.

"I sure hope I will." She gulped. Olette looked at her watch.

"We should be getting back. We still need to unpack and then get a good nights rest." She said, standing up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then. Bye!" She waved and started walking back home.

**Monday Afternoon (Naminé's house) **

"Here, Kai." Naminé had just finished setting up her DDR pads. She popped the game in.

"Thanks. Who wants to play me?" She asked, looking at all of her excited friends.

"I will!" Tifa yelled and jumped up. Kairi put it on heavy.

"What song?" She asked, scrolling through them all.

"Crazy in Love!" Tifa jumped on the start button and the music started playing. They all took turns until 5:00 pm. Then, everyone got ready and left the house.

**School Gym**

We have to sit now, so just try your best. Even if you don't win, it's okay, because we got to see Naminé and we get to bring her home." Olette said, hugging Kairi. Everybody else did too and then left to go sit down. A brunette then walked up to her.

"Hey, good luck." She shook Kairi's hand.

"Good luck to you too." Kairi replied.

"I'm Bridget by the way." The girl announced.

"I'm Kairi. I take it you're the person I'm going to be competing against." Bridget nodded. Then they heard there names being called out onto the stage. The two shook hands and stood on their respective mat.

"To make this fair, we will randomly choose a song." One of the judges said, messing around with some buttons. The next thing they knew, they were dancing to Captain Jack on heavy. After the song was done, they fell back onto the bar and panted. They (as well as everyone else in the gym) watched intently as the scores started rolling. "It seems we have a winner!" The judge said. Kairi looked at her score. B. She then looked over at Bridget who got an A.

"Kairi you did great!" Selphie squealed, running over to her. The others did too.

"She's right, Kairi. You did an awesome job." Olette congratulated. Kairi looked over at Bridget, who was being congratulated by her own friends and smiled.

"I know I did." They all pulled her into a group hug and suffocated her. "Ox..y…gen!" She gasped and they let go.

"Sorry." They giggled. Kairi walked over to Bridget.

"Good game. She smiled. Bridget smiled back. With that, Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, Tifa and Olette walked out of the gym and decided to go to the Space Café.

**Space Café **

"Wow, no one is here." Tifa said, looking at the empty place. "Is Zidane even working tonight?

"He should be." Naminé replied, looking over the counter. Just then Zidane popped up, like he did last time.

"What can I get you ladies?" He yelled. The 5 girls gasped.

"Don't do that!" Naminé hit him.

"Naminé, are you seriously going back to Destiny Island?" He asked. She sat on one of the tables.

"Yep! I'm going to live with Kairi and see all of my friends. I'll even get to see my _boyfriend_." She emphasized boyfriend. Zidane just shook his head. "Don't shake your head at me! She fumed.

"Zidane! Can we get a pizza?" Olette asked.

"Sure." He said, walking to the kitchen.

"The usual!" Naminé yelled. Fifteen minutes later, he plopped the box of pizza down on the table.

"It's on the house. Just don't tell my father. He whispered, and walked back to clean off an already clean table.

"Thanks." Each said and grabbed a slice.

"Zidane, do you want any?" Kairi asked.

"No thanks. This place is a mess and I need to clean it before the end of the night. The girls looked around.

"I don't think it can get any cleaner then this." Olette said. Zidane sighed and walked over to get a slice of pizza.

"I might as well." He shrugged and picked one up.

**Tuesday **

Knock, Knock.

Olette rolled over and repeatedly hit Tifa.

"Go answer it." She literally pushed her off the bed. Tifa rubbed her head.

"Olette!" She growled and sat back down. "You go answer it!"

"I don't want to answer the door!" Olette whined and pulled the covers back over her head.

"Someone answer the door!" Naminé hissed through it.

"Naminé." Tifa and Olette gasped. The Olette ran to the door and opened it up. Naminé stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Olette, you never were a morning person." She said and walked in. "Neither of them are awake I see." She looked over at Kairi and Selphie who were still sound asleep.

"I say, we have some fun." Tifa smirked walking over to their bed. "Kairi, its Sora." She whispered.

"Sora." She mumbled and rolled over to face Selphie.

"Tidus." Selphie mumbled and scooted closer to Kairi.

"I love you Kairi." Tifa whispered.

"I love you too, Sora." Kairi mumbled again and got even closer to Selphie. The 3 had to hold back their laughter.

"Okay, time to wake you up." Olette smirked. "One…two…three!"

"SELPHIE!" They screamed. Selphie shot up. The commotion woke Kairi up too.

"What is going on?" Kairi asked, very irritated.

"Nothing now let's us discuss what we are going to do today." Tifa said.

**Well, that was chapter four. Two of my friends wanted to be in this story, so that's were Shianne, the hotel lady and Bridget, the girl who played against Kairi came in. Don't forget to email me and ask for chapter 1 of my new story. I was again, in a rush to write this chapter, so please don't yell at me if you see a lot of spelling mistakes. Please review and once again, I am really sorry about not updating. **


End file.
